God's And Monsters
by GoWithTheFlo20
Summary: In the land of God's and monsters, I was an angel, living in the garden of evil. Will Bella be led astray by a serpent like Eve was? All Bella knows is something is leading her to Mexico, and a certain Gecko brother is more tempting than any silly apple. Richie/Bella with a side of Angela/Seth.
1. Road trip

**Chapter one - Roadtrip.**

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters or settings. I'm just playing around with them.

* * *

AN- So this idea has been buzzing around my head for a while.

MAIN PAIRING - Bella/Richie.

SIDE PAIRINGS- Santanico/Carlos, Angela/Seth &amp; eventually Scott/Victoria.

All mistakes are my own. I have no Beta and although I re-read and re-read my work some slip through.

I hope you enjoy the weird musings my mind comes up with.

I read a fanfic by OriginalSister called I put a spell on you and it gave me the urge to try my hand for a Richie/Bella fanfic. It's a great story, you guys should go and read it!

Please Favourite, Follow and Review if you like it!

in this story I pictured Bella as Emmy Rossum. If you don't know who that is look at the story pic. so if you see me describing Bella but she doesn't fit Kristen Stewart, this is why.

Chow for now

GoWithTheFlo20_

* * *

Things had dramatically changed for Bella over the last month. Like a tornado had blitz through her little world, tearing up everything standing in its way. Even now, it felt like the debris and dust was still in the air and scattered around her. Leaving Bella unsettled and unbalanced. She hated it. What startled her the most was she did not notice until it was all over and she was left in the wake of its destruction. At least now Bella could pin point the decisions she had made that left her feeling detached and alone. Always alone.

Moving to forks, meeting the Cullens and idiotically getting involved with them, letting Edward play her like an instrument and finally letting them drag her to that damned party. Edward had always talked about them being able to lure in their prey through their looks and even their scent. Maybe that was what had happened to her. Because she was all to willing to dance to their tune and that was something Bella never would have done before. Around them it was like she was a different person. It shook her to her very core when she really thought about it.

She couldn't and wouldn't put all the blame on their shoulders however. Really, it was her wishes and hopes that paved the road she found herself traveling down. While everyone saw the Cullens good looks and filthy rich bank accounts, she saw something else entirely. Something she craved more than endless money and popularity.

What lured her in was the façade of a family. Of somewhere to belong. A home. Three things that always seemed just out of her grasp. The heart-breaking thing was this time they were so close she could phantom feel them brush her fingertips, only to find out they were never that close to begin with. It was all a lie, façade, the fucking fishing hook that she had bitten and like any good fisher, Edward reeled her in fast and steadily.

Bella never really had a family. Mother and Father splitting at a young age had left Bella being bounced from one place to the next every summer. Charlie was too much like her. Both having severe difficulty connecting to people, had left it practically impossible for them to connect to one another. Renee was... Renee. She was hardly ever home even when Bella had been young. Disappearing for days on end on her next big fad.

Sometimes Bella thought she was avoiding her purposefully. She knew Renee wanted a little girl as flighty as her who liked make up, dresses and crystals that 'gave off' certain energies. Instead she got quite, studious and logical Bella. What a disappointment that must have been.

She did not fully blame her mother. It was in her nature. She did what she did to all the hair brained things she got transfixed on. When she realised that it was going to be more effort than she would like to put in, she gave up and skipped onto something else. Pretended that it never existed. All though it was harder to do that to someone who lived in the same house as you. Bella got the occasional hug and the ever rare 'I love you' on her birthdays, but that was about it for the mother daughter bonding or interactions for that matter.

Bella never really had anywhere to belong either. Renee moved them around a lot when she was with her. The longest she had stayed in one place was eight months. That was the time Bella realised then to never to get attached to a place, as she would just end up leaving it. It was a tough pill to swallow, but reluctantly swallow she did.

She never really had friends. She had people she would say hey and bye to if they crossed paths, or even an old lady she would talk about the weather with back in Arizona. But never a true friend. She was an odd mix of qualities that just seemed to push people away. Too absorbed in learning for girls her age. To standoff-ish for boys. If that didn't make people run for the hills, when she opened there mouth they would. Not many people could understand her dark humour or dry wit. In her last school it was even her paleness that warded people off and labelled her as an outsider. Something to look at but never get close to.

Bella remember when Renee would be gone for days or weeks, which was more often then not, she would stay up late and watch re-runs of 70's family sit-coms. She used to sit right in front of the screen, nose practically pressed up against the glass and pretend she was in the show. She was there having a family dinner, laughing and joking. She was there helping put the Christmas decorations. She was there being tucked in to bed and read a bedtime story to.

She thought she had found the same kind of family dynamic in the Cullens. But just like that damned T.V, it had all been fake sets and rehearsed lines. Normally Bella would of been able to tell the thing for what it was but because it was what she wanted more then anything, she had looked at the whole thing with rose coloured glass's. Then Edward broke up with her and the glass's shattered into not so pretty dust.

She remembers being stock still. The urge to beg bubbling up her throat. His words whirling in her head. You're not worth it. You don't belong. Why would I ever love someone like you? It was a game but it has gotten boring now. We're leaving. Than like an elastic band snapping, she came to her senses. She deserved better than this. Too many times had Edward tried to bend her will to his and succeeded. She may wish for a family and home but Edward and his was not worth loosing herself for. She would find her place eventually and if not there was always plan C, Join a nunnery. That would have made Nanny Christine proud.

Edward was still ranting about her when she felt it. She couldn't for the love of her name it, or could she tell you what it was. Feelings that weren't hers and whispered words at the base of her skull, she could only barely understand. She wouldn't need to bare this aching loneliness much longer. Home was closer than she thought. A real home. Not some shambles of one or one seven year old Bella had conjured up in her head. No, her home. Hers. A steely determination straightened her spine and with one word she had Edward stopping and gawking at her in shock.

"Okay."

Edward Blinked a few times owlishly as if she had spoken Mandarin while wearing a sombrero.

"what?"

His voice was deadpanned but Bella could see the icy flames of his agitation blazing in his eyes nearly black eyes. He was most likely angry that she wasn't acting like he wanted her to. Well, he could go get fucked. This just proved she didn't belong with him. Or his family if they would abandon her on his say so alone.

"I said okay. You're right. We don't belong together. Never had. I see it now. I mean what vampire speeds a well known clumsy teenaged girl into a darkening woods to break up with her? You were just going to zoom off weren't you? Leave me in the dark woods with mountain lions and wolves prowling around. You were obviously expecting me to be distraught as well. What? Haven't got the balls to do it yourself so you thought you would leave mother nature to finish me off?"

A fire built up in her stomach. Blazing to life. The more she spoke the hotter and more wild the fire grew. The fog had lifted and for once Bella could see clearly. Edward opened his mouth to most likely argue but Bella beat him to it.

"NO! I am not finished! I just had to listen to ten minutes of your absolute bullshit, now you're going to listen to me. All my life, I thought it was me. I read to much, I don't wear the trendiest clothes. I shouldn't be the one morphing myself into something else so I belong. I shouldn't be happy that you even gave me a second glance. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I GAVE YOU ONE! Maybe I don't fit in with your family or your version of the perfect Edwardian wife. But you lot don't fit in with me either. So yes Edward, You're right. We're through. Because I deserve better than this... Mirage... of a relationship. I deserve Better than you. And lets face it, anything's better than your need for control and emotional blackmail and manipulations for eternity. So Goodbye."

Bella felt ten times lighter as she whirled around and walked down the pathway to Charlies house. Her mind felt clear and her blood felt like it was singing in her veins. She felt Free.

"Bella get back here! We're not finished! Don't you dare turn your back on me! BELLA!"

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do but she couldn't stop it. She laughed. From behind her she heard a smashing sound and than a great whoosh of something moving incredibly fast. Glancing behind her she saw Edward had taken out a tree in his temper tantrum before he ran off. Yelling at a creature that could kill you with a flick of the wrist was not a smart move, but she would be damned if she held it in any longer. Not when she felt this great afterwards.

A slow clapping came from behind her. The abrupt noise made her snap around and once again face down the pathway to Charlies house.

A man stood leaning against a moss covered tree. His cowboy boots, hat and snake skin belt stood out against the back drop of Forrest green. He looked to be South American, Mexican or Spanish. What caught her attention was the vivid red driving gloves of his clapping hands. Bella glanced up to his face. A grin was stretched over his slightly stubble cheeks. Then... he winked at her.

In her shock Bella blinked and in the nano seconds it took for her eyes to pop open again he was gone. After a few bewildered glimpses around her and finding nothing out of place but the smashed tree, Bella mentally and physically shook her self. She put it down to unloading a huge amount of emotional baggage and the quickly fading light. It was just playing tricks on her mind. She carried on down the rocky path, standing taller than she ever had.

* * *

life had not gotten any easier after that. Despite what Edward had told her a few weeks ago, the Cullen family had not moved away. Bella scoffed, it was obviously one of Edwards sick little tests to see how much control he could exert over her. To see how broken she would have been. Another dance he wanted to pull her strings to. Bella refused to be his puppet any longer.

No matter where she turned there always seemed to be one Cullen or another there, watching. It was terrifying and rage inducing. It was an peculiar mix that settled in her sternum and made it hard for her to breath. The only one who she had not spotted watching her was Jasper. In all honesty, Jasper would be the only one she wouldn't mind watching her like a hawk. She believed that he was the only one who wouldn't do something that would end up with her on the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

Jessica and Lauren had decided to make life at school the seventh circle of hell for Bella. She could not walk anywhere without hearing the gossip they had spread about her. The most outrageous one she had over heard was that she had gotten knocked up and sold the baby to an old woman, Edward had broken up with her once he found out.

Jessica and Lauren themselves weren't shy about their opinions on the matter either. They hid them in falsely sweet comments. 'Oh Bella, I feel so sorry for you. Don't worry though, not just anybody could keep Edward satisfied. We'll help you find someone more...your level." They had said it with such loving voices that Bella nearly threw up. She was just glad she would be able to get away for spring break soon. She was close to just getting up and walking out. Out of school, out of forks and out of her own god damned shitty life.

One good thing came out of the whole mess, Angela. She made a true friend in her. Someone who took her for herself and didn't grow bored or edge away from. they bounced off each other. Even though Angela was deeply religious, Being a preachers daughter, She never tried to ram it down Bellas atheist throat. Plus the girl had the dirtiest mind Bella had ever come across. They just clicked. For once Bella didn't need to work, she could just be. It was the most refreshing thing Bella had ever come across.

It was a typical rainy day in forks and Bella stood outside her locker, collecting the books she would need for the day. Edward and Alice were a few feet away from her, staring... again. If Bella thought it would work, she would slap them all with a restraining order.

Angela had just stepped through the double doors when she spotted Bella and made a bee-line for her. Angelas black hair was glistening from the light mist of rain falling outside. Bella had to give Angela Kudos for even coming to school. Her mother had died in a car accident two months ago. They were extremely close. Bella couldn't even fathom Being in Angelas position.

Angela whipped of her cheery yellow rain coat and crammed it into her own locker and then turned to face a book laden Bella.

"Hey Bella. I swear, I hate the rain."

Bella chuckled along with her. She could whole heartedly agree with that statement. When she glimpsed Angela still staring expectedly at her, Bella stopped what she was doing, dropped her book back at her feet and turned to face the nervous be speckled brunette. Angela took her glasses off and wiped them on the sleeve of her flowery shirt. It was a nervous tick Bella had picked up on. Angela perched her glasses back onto her nose and pushed them up with her index finger.

"Listen. I know we haven't been friends long, but my dads planned this big road trip. He said you could come along... if you want to that is. He likes you and it would be nice to have someone my own age to talk to. God forbid if he wanted me to invite Jessica or Lauren. I think I would implode. Anyway, I'm getting off track. You're my closest friend and I think it would be fun. As long as you put the books down once in a while."

Bella knew she was joking by the cheeky grin Angela flashed her way. However, Angela had a point. It could be fun. And if it helped cheer her up a little it was well worth it. Charlie wouldn't mind. He and pastor Jacob Fuller had been friends for years. Bella was a hundred percent sure that if the shoe was on the other foot and it was her needing friendship and family time, Angela would not hesitate.

Before Bella could agree, something caught her gaze. Alice had gone statue still, with that eerie glazed expression. Edward had stopped his staring and was seeing whatever Alice was. The moment was over in a flash and the next thing she knew was Edward was dragging her halfway down the bustling hallway. Grasp bruisingly tight on her elbow.

"Say no. You can't possibly go Isabella."

Bella reared back slightly. How dare he. Did he not understand the whole 'break up' thing? She was done with his bullshit. She didn't care what Alice saw. Alice herself had told her plenty of times that her visions weren't set in stone. It was her life. They held no say in what she did.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now! Stay the fuck away from me. You understand? You and your family. And stop the creepy staring while you're at it. You have no say in what I do. If you don't keep away, we'll see just how well a shot gun can work against your kind at point blank range. I have my fathers aim. Right on the mark."

Bella retched her arm back as Edward let go. She didn't waste time in spinning around and marching back to Angela. She didn't meant to get so angry but she was pushed past breaking point.

Bella tried to cool the fire in her gut as she got back to a worried Angela. Bella spared her a brief smile and it seemed to do its intended job, easing the concerned lines on Angelas face. Bending down, Bella snatched up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She let out a quite huff as the heavy weight settled on her back.

She nearly lost balance as Edward stormed past her and into the drizzling outdoors, Alice scurrying after him. Bella brushed them off. She was more than done with their dramatics. The bell buzzed loudly as Bella grinned at Angela.

"So where we off to? Somewhere sunny I hope."

Angelas shoulders sagged in relief. She must of thought Bella would tell her no. Angelas returning smile was almost blinding.

"I doubt there's many places sunnier than Mexico."


	2. A Snake In The Eye

Chapter two.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

AN- All mistakes are mine as i have no Beta.

So the stage is set! Richie and Seth will be appearing next chapter. Then everything picks up the pace. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you like it please review, favourite and follow! Reviews always bring a smile to my face.

* * *

A dream. This must be a dream, there was no other explanation. This heavy fog shrouded Bella and made her feel claustrophobic. No matter how are she squinted her eyes, she could barely see a foot in front of herself. The terrifying feeling of something lurking in the fog bared down on her shoulders. Something predatory was watching her every move, waiting for an opportunity to pounce. She felt like a defenceless new-born lamb being thrown to the wolves.

Bella edged forward slowly, inch my inch. Afraid that any sudden movement would spur the beast in the fog to lunge. Wiggling her toes, she noticed how weird her feet felt. The ground she was standing on felt immeasurably soft and flaky on her bare soles of her feet. She bent down, digging her fingers into the soil before clasping and bringing her hand back up to her face. She was wrong. It wasn't soil at all. It was ash. With that realisation the fog receded slightly and became less dense. As far as the fog would let her see lay a barren field of nothing but shades of grey and ash. Bella blew the ash out of her hand and whipped the remainder on the back of her jeans, standing once more.

She wondered a little further forward. The feeling of being watched was still prominently there. It wasn't as intrusive and oppressive as it was before. Instead taking on a curious and... delighted feeling. She was lost in her own whirling thoughts until she stepped on something cool and hard. She jerked her leg up and peeked downwards. Bending down, Bella picked up the pair of glasses she had trod on. Her first thought was of Angela but she quickly pushed that thought away once she got a good look at them. Angelas glasses were square and a baby pink. These were half frames, slightly rounded and black. They had a retro air to them. Bella, almost lovingly, ran her thumb back and forth over the dusty glasses.

"Isabella."

The voice had a thick accent and was husky. Bella jerked around to the direction the voice had come from. It was him again. The same man she thought she had seen in the woods. He was just inside the wall of fog that encased them. Now she held no doubt that this was a dream.

"You're waking up. Good. Do you know how impossible it was to find you, let along speak to you when you smothered by this... Fog?"

While he was speaking, he reached his hand back into the fog before pulling it out and wiping his hand down his coat. Like the fog was dusty. Bella didn't know what to say to him. His words registered in her mind but they made no sense. He may as well have spoken to her in French. Finally she found her voice.

"Waking up? But I'm dreaming."

The same grin from the woods a week ago was back. His answering chuckle was rich and deep. And so incredibly dark it sent a frigid chill down her spine. In a moment of clarity, that was odd for a slumbering person, Bella saw him for what he truly was. A wolf in sheep's clothing. He may look, walk and talk like a human man but he was anything but. She was sure this was the presence she felt watching her from the fog.

The man dug deep into hi coat pocket and lifted something from its depths. A simple leather cord was wrapped around his tan fingers. Dangling was a pendant glittering beautifully in the non-existent sun.

The pendant was gold and expertly crafted. The snake coiled around itself in weaves and knots. Making it impossible to tell where it ended. The dark emerald gems housed in its small head for eyes twinkled darkly. As if lit by a flame from behind. It was a dainty little thing but its smallness added to the beauty of it. She recognised it instantly.

Nana Christine used to be a nun. In her younger Days she had done some mercenary work deep in Mexico. From what he nan had told her, She had been working in a little village when a young man had given it to her. He made her promise to give it to someone special. Nana Christine had left the church soon after that, met her grandfather and settled down for the white fence and apple pie life. Eventually giving birth to Charlie, who would turn out to be there only child.

It was when Bella was eleven, and nana Christine on her death bead at the ripe old age of ninety-four, That Christine had placed it in her hand with a small smile. Telling the young Bella of its tale, Bella had asked why she never gave it to granddad or Charlie. All she got in return was a raspy chuckle and a 'It was always meant for you'. Ambiguous but heart warming all the same.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Bella stalked forward and reached for the necklace, only to have it pulled out of her way last minute.

"It used to be mine. But I suppose it is yours now."

For something her mind conjured up, he was rude, arrogant and highly annoying. It proved that even her subconscious disliked her. Or it was trying to send her around the bend. Either one was bad enough.

"For something my subconscious decided to come up with, you're rude. Can't I just wish you away? turn you into a cute little dog instead?"

Something completely... Other flashed in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. Bella realised she was dealing with something dark. Maybe he represented all the bottled up emotions she had been stuffing away deep into the recess of her mind for years. She had seen it on phycology shows and the sparse . episodes she had watched. she should really go and see a psychiatrist once she wakes up from this purgatory. She obviously had some deep rooted issues she needs dealing with.

The man held out the necklace to her again and Bella slowly grasped the thin leather chain. All of a sudden the man wrenched her forward. His face inches from her own. She could feel his chilly breathe on her cheeks. She saw the petrifying change in his eyes that must of taken place while she was gazing at the pendant. His eyes did not belong in the skull of a man. They belonged in a snakes. The resplendent yellow/green made her freeze in her place. Her heart sped up like a jack rabbits and her breathe kept jarring in her throat. Her muscles tensed like she was going to run for it but she staid completely still.

"Its time you start seeing Bella. For all our sakes."

He brought up the necklace, so it was right before her face. Her breathing stopped all together when she clocked the pendant. No longer was it made of rigid gold, it was moving, Coiling and uncoiling, moving as if it was made of flowing water. The sight was hypnotic.

The now very alive snake licked its fork tongue onto her cheek, tasting her. It set her nerve endings on fire. The snake unwrapped itself from its leather prison and slithered onto and up her face. It felt like it was burning her skin in its cold wake. When it got close to her left eye, it swerved back, staring dead straight at her. Then it lunged.

Bella let out a blood curdling scream as the snake dug its way through the soft tissue of her eye. Tearing and wiggling its way through her pupil.

Bella yanked herself away from the man, stumbling backwards blindly. Hands clawing at her eye to try and snag its cold, scaly body. Pointlessly trying to wrench it away from her ruined eye socket. She could feel the warm, sticky blood pouring from her left eye, gushing down her chin and neck. The pain was indescribable.

Finally after what felt like eons of torture, the snake had finally slid in and Bella could feel it writhe around behind her eye before settling. The left side of her face felt like it was on fire and being dunked into icy waters simultaneously.

The bleak world around her flared in and out of focus, as she grasped at the skin around her wound. Little electric aftershocks blazed through her skull as the... thing in her eye squirmed. Mindlessly she noted how the man before her was still smiling warmly at her, never mind what he had just done.

The grey field around her seemed to be swaying and spinning around her. Under the pressure of the pain and the sheer shock of what had happened, Bellas knees crumbled from beneath her and her body fell to the floor. Only she didn't meet the soft cushion of ash but the solidarity of hard wooden floor boards.

The room span around her before seizing its dance and settling. She was in her bedroom at Charlies house, on the floor beside her messy bed. Bella tussled on the floor before managing to get her limbs to obey and getting onto her hands and knees. Her sleeping shorts and tank were drenched in her own sweat. It made the material uncomfortably cloying to her skin. Making everything itch and Goosebumps to appear.

She bumbled her way to the dresser, bracing herself on the desk, shaking violently. It was still dark out but Bella could make out the thin trail of blood trickling down her cheek, barely reaching her chin. She lent closer to the mirror, turning her head from left to right. It was only a small amount. Nothing like her dream state had conjured up, were it felt like it was gushing out of her socket. Leaning evermore closer, she inspected her eye. Everything seemed to be in the right place and normal despite the blood and pulses of pain emanating from it.

Bella tried to rationalise her thoughts in her still groggy mind. It was a dream. That was all. A vivid, scary as fuck dream. While she was dreaming she must of scratched her eye. Or had an acute case of Haemolacria. She had read about that one rainy Thursday afternoon. It was extremely rare but Bella could not see another explanation. Especially as on closer examination, she spotted no scratch or blood on her finger nails. An imbalanced hormone or environmental changes could lead a person to cry blood. Women closer to their menstrual cycle were more likely candidates to this phenomenon. Rare but not impossible. She had been under a lot of stress lately.

Bella straightened out and stumbled to the closest wall. The brick and plaster felt cool against the feverish skin on her back. She unceremoniously slid to the floor, wiping viciously at the trail of blood. She stuck her head between her open legs and took a few shaky breathes.

The dream was not real. A weird Mexican/Spanish man did not shove a live snake through her eye. Stuff like that just did not happen in real life. She had been tired lately is all. And a tired mind plays tricks on its owner. Nana Christine had told her that... Nana Christine!

Bella dashed clumsily to the nightstand next to her crumpled bed. Yanking open the stiff draw, she half hazardly emptied it. Not caring how or where things landed. She was nearing the bottom when her finger tips brushed the leather box she had been searching for. She wrapped her fingers around the object and snatched it out of its resting place.

Popping the lid, Bella gingerly stroked its contents. Her necklace. The very same that had starred centre stage in her dream. It was exactly as she remembered it. Beautiful yet fierce in its simplicity. She didn't have a clue of why she had dreamt about it, she hadn't of given it a single thought in years.

Those foreign feelings and whispered words came to life as she stroked the smooth gold body of the snake, but they disappeared as soon as they came. Leaving her feeling empty and dazed. Almost on auto pilot, she freed the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. The weight of the snake felt unbearably hefty on her chest. Strange for something that was not that big.

Bella reluctantly pulled herself up, promising herself she would clean the mess tomorrow before she left for Mexico. Flicking her gaze to her alarm clock, 3:10am stared back at her mockingly. Huffing, Bella flopped back onto the bed. Not bothering with the covers as she already felt clammy. She curled up into a tight ball, on her side. Squeezing her eyes shut in hopes of more slumber. Hopefully dreamless sleep this time around.

* * *

Bella checked and double checked and triple checked her suitcase. Everything was where it should be. Underwear? Check. Clothes suitable for the Mexican climate around this type of year? Check. Toiletries? Check. She had everything. So why did she feel like she was missing something monumentally important? She wandered into her bathroom and half-heartedly searched for something she couldn't name. Something sparkly caught her line of sight.

That damned necklace. She felt like it was haunting her. When she had hoped into the shower that morning she had taken it off, putting it by the sink and leaving it there. That was about the time she had started feeling like she was missing something. Stomping over she roughly put it back around her neck, shoving the pendant down her top. Out of sight, out of mind. If only it was that simple. Low and behold, the urgency had left her. If Bella believed in the afterlife and whole nine yards she would say Nana Christine was messing with her from beyond the grave.

Running her hand through her hair, she walked back into the bedroom. Picking up a wad of paper from her bedside table. Bella flickered through the plane tickets. Sighing tiredly, she put them in the underwear compartment of her luggage. She knew she wouldn't loose them if she stored them there.

The Fuller family didn't know when they when they would be coming back to Washington, let alone Forks. So Charlie had bought her plane tickets back for two weeks time. She found it odd how they didn't know when they were coming back. Jacob Fuller had a congregation and Angela had school. Something both were fiercely loyal to.

A feeling of dread sank her gut like an iceberg to a ship. None of them were coming back from Mexico. Bella vigorously shook her head. That was the dream talking. It had messed her up more than she would have liked to admit.

Heaving her carry-on bag over her shoulder and lifting her suitcase, Bella descended the stairs, as fast as she dared to. Charlie was already waiting for her at the bottom step. The Fuller family would arrive any moment, so Bella left her begs near the front door. They landed on the wood with a resounding, dull thud. Dusting her hands on the back of her jeans, she turned to face Charlie.

"Here take these. Just in case."

Bella looked down at what Charlie had dropped into her hands, and laughed. Two cans of extra strong pepper spray and Charlies own police issued Taser. If she used that on anybody, they wouldn't be getting up for a long time.

"Cheers dad."

Bella fumbled slightly as she dumped her new items into her carry-ons side pocket. Charlie grunted his acknowledgement behind her.

"You don't know what kind of sick son of a bitch is out there. Those serial killings, robberies and those damned Gecko brothers are still running rampant around Texas. You be careful, you hear?"

Bella nodded and gave Charlie a very brief hug. More like a clap around the back honestly. Neither of them were very comfortable with physical contact.

A loud knock on the door had Charlie reaching over and welcoming a fresh faced and Angela. Bella gave a quick 'hey' to and lifted up her bag, Angela being kind enough to help with her suitcase.

Pausing just outside of the door, Bella half turned around.

"Bye dad. Look after yourself while I'm gone. Love you."

Charlie went a little red in the face and ran a hand through his hair. It must of been a habit that she had picked up from him.

"Will do kiddo. Look after yourself too."

Bella nodded and carried on down the path to the R.V at the bottom of Charlies driveway. Bella could hear telling Charlie he would take good care of his daughter, as her and Angel loaded up her bags.

The inside of the R.V was made of warm beiges and cosy settings. Bella plonked herself down at a window seat and waved goodbye to Charlie. The urge to run back out and back into Charlies came crashing down on her as they pulled away from the house but Bella pushed it aside. Putting it down to never being out of the country before and residual nerves from last night.

Soon the house was out of sight Bella turned to face the front.

"Thank you for letting me tag along ."

The man in question smiled genuinely at her through the rear-view mirror.

"How many times Bella. Its just Jacob to you, and you're more than welcome."

Settling into her chair, Bella smiled at the boy across from her. Angelas younger brother, Scott. Her parents had visited China when Angela was still young and adopted a new-born baby from there. She had never really talked to the boy before. Every time she visited Angelas house, he would spot her and than all of a sudden disappear.

"Hey Scott. You looking forward to the trip?"

He looked around himself, as if she was talking to someone behind him. He messed with the raggedy sleeve of his hoody as he answered.

"Yeah I mean its going to be great. I mean cool. Epic. We can hang and do... hang-y stuff."

His face progressively got more and more aggressively red and he looked like he was chocking by the end. He jumped up from his seat and dashed to the front, practically diving into the passenger seat. Bella sat up and looked between his empty seat and his new one. A chuckling made her swivel around to face Angela beside her.

"Did I say something?"

The chuckling turned into full blown boisterous laughter. Angela reached over and pinched her cheek like a grandmother would do to a chubby baby. Bella playfully slapped her hand away.

"Only you could pull of such obliviousness so endearingly."

Bella scoffed but in retaliation pinched Angelas arm. Earning an 'Ow' and more laughter. This was why she was here. Relaxation and to try and bring a bit of happiness to Angela. Even if she had no idea at what she had done to make her happy or if she was the butt of the joke. It was worth it after seeing how sad and depressed Angela had been for months.

Angela pulled her legs up and propped them beneath herself, looking out the window even as she spoke to Bella, with a far of gaze. One that wasn't really taking in their surroundings or passing by scenery.

"Scotts right. This is going to be a great trip. Mexico is the perfect place. My mum used to love it down there. She used to go back packing with dad in their younger days."

Bella smiled as she too gazed out the window. Playing with the corner of the cream curtain.

"Its a wonderful way to honour and remember her."

Angela faced her and gave her a slightly watery smile.

"It is, isn't it."

Angela discreetly wiped at her tears with the corner of her jumper, fixing her skewwhiff glasses afterwards. A sign zoomed past them but Bella had time to read it before they turned onto the corner. You are now leaving forks. Angela beamed at her.

"Its going to be a great trip for use too. I've got a feeling we're never going to forget it."

Bella forced a smile to her face that felt extremely tight.

"Me too."

A nagging feeling set up home in her chest. She meant what she said. She just wasn't sure if she meant it the same way Angela did.


	3. Pressure

Disclaimer- I own nothing, I'm just playing with other peoples things. :)

* * *

AN-

Enter Richie and Seth stage right! So they finally come into play, I know its not much this chapter but they're practically in every chapter from now on.

Thank you to all those who reviewed! You guys keep me writing.

Last chapter I got a PM asking if Bella is in love with Angela. I wanted to make clear she is NOT in love with her. The Bella I've written is very starved of human connection. This makes her place her friendship with Angela on a higher pedestal than other, more social people would. PLUS you can have a deep renowned friendship without being in love. One doesn't always equate to the other. I'm sorry if I haven't made that very clear, but I hope this clears things up for you guys.

I know this chapter is sort of long but this is going to be around the size all my chapters are. I just can't right like 800 words and then leave it. Its not the kind of writer I am.

as always I DO NOT HAVE A BETA, so I put my hands up, all mistakes are mine.

PLEASE review, it lets me know which direction you guys would like this to go and lets me know your opinion on if I'm doing a bad or good job.

With out further Ado, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

~GoWithTheFlo20

* * *

Bella stood frantically fanning her face and neck outside the R.V. The heat was nearly unbearable. The closer they got to the Mexican border, the hotter the sun bared down upon them. Giving them a hint of what was to come.

Add that to the fact that everyone's temperaments are running extremely high, meant this trip was not off to the best of starts. Little things had been going wrong since they passed the Forks sign, all culminating to Jacob fuller laying passed out on the sofa, Scott refusing to do anything but read wrestling magazines and a hackled Angela pulling her hair out at the roots. As she said, not the best of starts.

The R.V had broken down some time ago, something to do with the hose deciding to pack up shop and had entered a bar to see if any one was willing to help or to call the AA. Simple enough task, but it went tits up. A man had come out with him and helped tinker with the engine. However, they didn't set off again. had said that he was just going to speak to the man, Give his gratitude, that he would only be ten minutes.

After the hour mark had passed, a twitchy Angela had entered the bar to see what was taking so long. Only to come out a few moments later carrying a VERY drunk . It would have made her laugh in another circumstance. Instead, it made her groan out in frustration. She didn't know why she was so eager to get the trip moving, but she just wanted to get to Mexico as fast as humanly possible. Like some sort of invisible string was tugging her. It left her uncomfortable, easy to ire and...itchy. Put that together with the already stressed fuelled atmosphere that was caged inside the R.V, and you got trouble.

Jogging over Bella had helped settle the man onto the sofa and left once again, Giving Angela and her father some time and room to talk. It wasn't her place to intervene or cast judgement. Also once Angela got rolling on something, she bloody rolled.

Standing outside Bella Hoped the non-existent cool breeze would help her come up with a plan. So far the best she could come up with was stopping at the nearest Inn and getting some rooms so could sleep it off, setting out again tomorrow. Neither she nor Angela had enough experience in long distant driving to try and take on the miles it would take to get to Mexico. Scott was out of the equation, the kid wasn't even legal to drive yet.

Bella rubbed a tired hand down her face, the skin on her shoulder stung. Glancing down she spotted the beginning pink-ness of a sun burn. It stood out comically against her white skin. The curse of having practically translucent skin. She heard the R.V door behind her open and close with a loud thump. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Scott refused to come near her and was sleeping of his inebriated state. Angela was the only candidate left.

"Hey Bells. I'm so sorry about all this. I really didn't think he would do anything even remotely like this. I mean, who goes binge drinking when they know they will be driving! What the hell was he thinking?"

Bella eased the tension out of her shoulders. Angela was frazzled enough for both of them, without her adding fuel to the fire. Said friend also looked stressed to breaking point. Her hair was frizzy and all over the place from the heat and countless times she ran her hand through it, her clothes were rumpled in some places, Glasses bent awkwardly on her nose and chewing incessantly on her bottom lip. No, Bella losing her composure would be the worst thing she could do right now.

Reaching over, she righted Angelas cardigan and patted her shoulder. It was the best she could think of in the comforting department. It really wasn't her area of expertise. Maybe she could run inside and get Scott. She was pretty sure he would do a better job at this. Better than she could anyway and that wasn't a hard thing to do.

"Angela, breathe. Its fine. I mean yeah, its pretty reckless but put yourself in his shoes. It hasn't been long since he lost his wife and from what you told me, they were practically married since diapers. Plus, he was there when it happened. That's bound to mess a person up fundamentally. Every one grieves in their own way. In a situation like this, everyone's allowed to make bad decisions. He's most probably going to feel bad enough about this whole thing once he wakes up. He didn't drive, there was no accident and everybody's relatively okay. Concentrate on that."

Angela paced for a few seconds, kicking up the sandy dirt as she went, before deflating and plopping down onto the R.V steps. The thin metal steps creaked loudly under their treatment. Angela Sucked in a shaky breath as she slouched over. Bella could see her hands shaking slightly from held back emotions.

"You're right. It's just I've never seen him like this Bella. He's always the one to keep calm while everyone else ran around like headless chickens. And if it wasn't him it was mom. Mom would have known what to do, but I have no clue. How am I meant to fit into her shoes when I can't even keep him sober or Scott to open up."

Bella looked up to the periwinkle blue sky. Praying for some kind of flashing sign to tell her what to do, what to say. She wasn't good at this kind of thing. In fact she was shockingly shit at trying to comfort people. But this wasn't just some person. This was Angela. Her one true friend she had ever made. If she didn't at least try, what would that say about her? That dark little pessimistic voice in her head would be right. That all those people were right to skirt around her. That Edward and his family was right to drop her like garbage. That Renee was right to emotionally and physically abandon her since she could remember. Most of all, it was right that she didn't deserve anyone to care about her. In Bellas profound opinion, that voice could go get fucked.

Bella wiped her sweaty palms onto her jean shorts. Scuffing her shoes into the cracked earth as she walk slowly to Angela. Trying to buy more time before she opened her mouth. Before she fucked up and Angela would see her as the social idiot she was. Sitting down beside Angela on the steps she put her hand on Angelas back, slowly rubbing up and down, searching for the right words to say. Anything to try and get her friend to feel better.

"Maybe that's where you're going wrong. You shouldn't be trying to fit into someone else's shoes. Trust me, it never works. As much as you try, you're not her Angela. You can try with everything you have to take her place but she's never coming back. It's just fact. She's gone. If she's out there somewhere watching, she wouldn't want you to put yourself through this. Neither would Scott or . They don't need you pretending to be someone you're not. They need you. Their daughter and sister. That's what you need to do. Be there, all together. I'm sure it would be what your mother would want as well. Scream, cry, argue. Its all part and parcel of healing. Just stop pretending, bottling up your emotions and be you. Or this is only going to get worse."

Bella jolted slightly as Angela threw herself at her, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. Bella feared the worse. She had gone and said the wrong thing. She knew she should of kept her mouth shut! God what had she done? Maybe she could still fix it, run and grab Scott and pray he would do a better job than she had done.

Angela sniffled slightly and pulled away, rubbing fiercely at her red, swollen eyes. Bellas heart cracked a little at the sight of it. She reminded Bella of a soaked kitten. Something you wanted to wrap up and clutch to your chest. She made a pitiful sight.

"I'm sorry. I haven't cried like that for a long time. You're right. I just didn't know what else to do. But its over now. No more pretending and trying to be tough. How do you always know what to say?"

Bella nearly scoffed and simultaneously laughed at her. She had scraped through that with the skin of her teeth. Letting her tongue do the work and not even recognising the words coming out. The truth was she never knew what to say or do and a lot of the time just winged it. Pure Luck. Nothing else to it. Thankfully, luck hadn't deserted her this time.

"I dunno. I'm awesome like that?"

The tension broke and Angela chuckled, Bella joining in. Mentally thanking that the heart to heart was over. Touchy feely chats made Bella a sick girl. Angela jumped up from her seat, clapping her hands in front of her, Looking like things were back to business.

"Right, what are we going to do? Dads not going to sleep well on that tiny sofa and he needs a good rest if he's going to be able to drive tomorrow. God forbid we have to stay in this backwards place much longer. There's some right weirdo's in that bar. "

Bella was more slow in getting up from her place. The skin on her shoulders felt tight and stung when she jostled them. Damn sunburn. Damn sun. What was it's issue with her anyway?

"I was thinking that I drive to the nearest motel, get a few rooms and we crash there for tonight. Setting back out tomorrow once every one is back in the game."

Bella spoke as she opened the door to the R.V and strolled to the drivers seat. Everyone was where she left them. was still passed out and Scott still had his nose in his magazine. Plonking herself down on the huge leather driving seat, the hot weather made the leather stick uncomfortable to her skin. She settled into the seat as Angela did the same in the passengers side. Bella wound all the windows down. Hoping to keep everyone cool and hoping the fresh air will quicken sobering .

Reaching into her front pocket, she grasped her phone and yanked it free from her jeans.

"Heads up! Check for the nearest Inn or motel would you Angie?"

Bella chucked the phone towards her friend, who caught it easily enough. Angela proceeded to type away on her phone as Bella turned the ignition key. The R.V roared to life and Bella Reversed slightly before breaking back out onto the road. Glad the big beast actually worked.

"Got it. The nearest place is called The Dew Drop Inn. Sounds kind of cute. Just carry on this road and its the third turnoff. Follow that road passed a Kahuna burger place, take a left and its on that street."

Bella threw a smile in Angelas direction. From the corner of her eye she saw Angela throw her one back. Time to get this trip on the road. Bella shifted gears, pressed her foot more onto the accelerator and headed off down the deserted road. The name of the Inn did sound kind of cute, and Bella loved word play.

* * *

"Well, here we are!"

Bella said as she pulled up to the cream building. It was nothing special, but it looked clean and cosy. More than you could say about a lot of motels and Inns that was dotted around rural America. Some of the ones Bella had seen could make a hoarder cringe in disgust. Leaving the engine running Bella turned towards a haggard looking Angela.

"How about you drive around the back while I hop out and get us a couple of rooms. You look dead on your feet."

Angela smiled gratefully towards her as Bella shimmied out of the driving seat, struggling with the old seatbelt and stumbled towards the door. Her legs felt slightly numb from long hours of sitting and not doing much. was still passed out on the sofa. Head and limbs bent awkwardly so he could fit on. He was surely going to be very sore in the morning. Bella didn't envy him.

Scott himself was asleep, leaning against the window. Face mushed up against the glass. When he wasn't red in the face or running away, he looked like one of those puppies you just wanted to squeeze the life out of.

Closing the R.V door behind her, Bella groaned as the full Texan heat seized her instantly. Phoenix was hot but Texas beat it hands down. Bella idly wondered how she was going to handle the Mexican sun if she couldn't even handle Americas weather.

Angela honked twice as she pulled out of the entrance. Bella waved as she headed into the front office. The metal door handle scorched her hand when she grabbed it. Shaking away the pain in her hand, she opened the door and slipped in.

An old man was manning the desk when Bella arrived. His face was withered from the excess sun and the tan made his sparse white hair even whiter. He was reading some sort of magazine, figure hunched over the glossy pages, mumbling to himself.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any rooms spare? Two to be exact. Just for tonight."

The man only gave her a sparing glance before he was back to his magazine. A slightly bony hand reached out towards her, palms up.

"$48. Sign the guest book. Rooms 206 and 208."

Well, he wasn't one for beating around the bush. Or manners it seemed. Reaching into her back pocket she plucked out her well worn wallet and handed the money over. He snatched it out of her hands, counting before pointing over to a big black ledger a few feet away from them. He than turned around behind him to grab two sets of keys.

Bella walked over to the book and wrote down her name and the Fuller families, their car and the rooms they would be staying in. Picking up the keys to the rooms, Bella started walking to the exit. Her shoes made an annoying screeching noise every step she took on the cheap flooring.

"Have a nice..."

She never finished her sentence seen as the old man sent her a withering glare. Scoffing, she wrenched the door open and left as soon as she could. She wondered if he owned the place and if not, who in there right mind would place someone like that to greet the guests? This place needed new management.

"What a lovely old man." Heading down the road, she gave one last glower behind her to the front office. The heat distorted the image slightly, making the bottom of the building wobble. She really should have known better than to look away from her own feet, because she did what she always did when she didn't have her eye on the ball and ended up smacking right into what felt like a clothed brick wall. Bouncing back a little, she managed to get her balance just in time not to make a fool out of her self. Huffing as the air was smacked out of her.

"I'm so sorry! Honestly, I should have a warning sign or siren or something..."

Her sentence trailed off as she looked up...And up...And up. The guy she had bumped into had at least a foot on her, and if his height didn't intimidate, his clothes and aura did. Who wears a full suit In the middle of Texas? With all the buttons done up? Not a single part of his black suit looked crumpled or out of place. Cuff links and all.

His hair was a dark brown, almost black and was slicked back. He had a pair of glasses on. Glasses she would of bet her life on she had seen before, a little retro looking pair. She just couldn't place where she had seen them before. However, None of it distracted from his chiselled features or his eyes. High cheek bones, a jaw line that looked like it could physically cut you and eyes That were blue and...cold. So very cold. They sent electric shivers up her spine, fizzling at the base of her skull.

"sorry again."

Something in Bella was ringing alarm bells violently. She had to reign in the urge to bolt and never look back. She had never had this kind of reaction to some one before. Even her first meeting with Edward paled in comparison. She was intrigued yet scared enough that she wanted to run for her life. Bella chose the safer option her instincts were pointing her to follow. Skirting around the man, she made the dash to carry on down the road but a hand grasped onto her elbow. Keeping her from running. Keeping her from getting the hell away from what ever this man was causing. His hand felt incredibly hot on her skin. Sizzling away at her flesh and bone.

The man was looking from her to someone standing over her left shoulder. Glancing backwards, she saw that the parking lot was empty. Trust Bella to run into the, most likely, only Phsyco for miles. She damned herself for leaving her bag in the R.V. If she had it on her she could have pepper sprayed the fucker.

A man she hadn't taken notice of till now popped up behind the man. If she wasn't so focused on big and blue, she would of jumped at his sudden appearance. He had the whole George Clooney thing down to a T. The difference in his suit was he had a waist coat on. He also had done the smart thing and unbuttoned some of his shirt buttons, so not to overheat in this kind of weather. Looking at them both together, side by side, they reminded her of Ronnie and Reggie. Notorious English gangsters. It made the urge to run stronger than ever before. The muscles in her legs were tensing and un-tensing in anticipation of her making a run for it.

"Dammit Richie, let the girl go."

Richie snapped back from the staring at the space behind her and gave his friend a glare. Bella found herself lucky she wasn't on the other end of it. He jerked her slightly closer but Bella held her ground. Digging her feet into the ground and tugging her arm. The feeling from her dream, from being lost in the fog and being watched was back with a vengeance. It made her palms sweat and her to shake slightly. Like electric was running through her cells. Zapping them with to much energy, that they felt like they would burst. The static feeling in the base of her skull crept further through her, making her eyes sting from the pressure building up.

"No, she needs to come. She's-"

His friend scoffed and came to her aid. Snatching her arm out of Richies tight grip. He smiled at her as Bella stumbled back a little. She could tell it was fake from the get go. The smile looked like the ones painted on dolls. Plastic. It did nothing to ease her.

"You have to excuse my brother. We have a free mini bar in our room and he started the party a little early."

Bella gave a shaky nod, taking off down the pathway. Wanting, no, needing to get the hell away. When she reached the corner she turned around last minute. The brothers were arguing heatedly. The smaller one trying to drag Richie into the front office. She was too far away to tell what words were exchanged but the flailing hands and red faces gave away the tone, anger. It ended up with the shorter man shoving Richie into the office.

When they were out of sight, Bella let out a relieved breath. She shook out her tense limbs and headed off to the R.V. They would be gone tomorrow. Back on the road and far, far away from this motel and the brothers. Chances were she wouldn't run into the weird brothers in the mean time. Bella cringe slightly at the thought. Never, in her short life, had chance ever been on her side.

* * *

Bella whipped her clothes off. They had settled into the rooms, Scott and sharing one and Bella and Angela sharing the other. The rooms were small but clean and tidy, and the bed springs didn't break your spinal cord. After dragging a still partially drunk to his bed and making sure Scott was okay and settled, the two girls decided to make use of the pool they found an Inn notice board boasting. Bella wasn't normally one for sunbathing, her skin gave that away, but some girl time and cool water on her humid skin sounded like the perfect way to unwind after a tiring day.

So there Bella was, cursing herself. The only swimsuit she had packed was one her mother had given to her last year as a last minute Christmas present. Renee forgot the fact that Bella was there when she went shopping and proclaimed that the very same Bikini would look fabulous on her and bought it for herself. Renee must have remembered she had no present for Bella and chose to sacrifice the bikini, so she didn't feel too much guilt.

Problem was, you ask? Renee had bought it for herself and therefore in her own size. Two sizes too small for Bellas own stature. It was a deep blue Bikini, The bottoms had attached a little ruffled swimming skirt in the same colour. The thing barley covered her ass. Even the inclination of Bella bending over would end up with her flashing the Bikini panties to the world. However it was the only swimsuit she had packed, leaving her with no other option but to wear the damned thing. God, forbid she decided to do any kind of arm movement. Otherwise she would be flashing a lot more than a scrap of material and end up with less dignity than she arrived with.

Sucking in a large breath, Bella opened the bathroom door and greeted a more relaxed Angela. Said girl decided to wolf whistle at Bella, making her face blaze red. Bella smacked her with her towel as she opened their room door, only succeeding in making Angela laugh.

The pool wasn't hard to find. It stood proudly in the middle of the complex. Sparkling blue waters glistening prettily in the bright afternoon sky. Setting their towels down on some off white deck chairs, Angela wasted no time in driving into the cool pool. Instead of following suit, Bella sat down on the edge letting her feet and calves dangle in. It felt like heaven on her aching muscles and sore soles.

Leaning over, Bella twirled her fingers over the water, making tiny ripples that distorted her reflection slightly. Tranquillity settled in her bones and took up home. She felt more relaxed than she had since she had moved to Forks. Until something caught her eye. Something long, thick and... whitish yellow was zipping through the water towards her. Moving with a fluidness that mimicked the water perfectly. Only when it was a foot away from her could she tell what it was. A monstrously huge python. Before she could move the snake opened its large mouth underwater, bearing its fangs at her and lunged.

Screaming, Bella jumped backwards. Scrambling on the harsh tile of the poolside. Holding her hands in front of her to ward of the attack... but nothing came. Erratically breathing, she searched around her to find no hint or hair of a giant snake. In seconds, Angela was in front of her, shaking her softly by the shoulders.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?"

A hysterical laugh bubbled up and broke free. She was going certifiably insane. It seemed like her mind was stuck on torturing her with snakes, of all things. Uneasily climbing to her feet, Bella made her way to her seat and flopped down on it. Rubbing her tired eyes and waving off a frantic Angela.

"I'm fine Angie. Honestly, I'm having an early night tonight. I could have sworn I saw a snake in the pool. A giant ass motherfucking snake... I'm just tired is all and the ripples in the water must of made my reflection look like a snake."

Thankfully, instead of calling her crazy, Angela laughed and sat down on a chair opposite her. The moment was ruined by a loud phone ringing. Angela dug through her bag and pulled out her phone. Angela grimaced before hitting the decline button and chucking her phone down next to her. Huffing as she did so.

"Alright Angie spill. You've been acting weird towards your dad way before the drink thing. What's going on with you?"

It took a few moments before Angela answered. Bella could tell she was trying to find the right words to say whatever had been plaguing her. Her voice was quite and disheartened when she finally spoke.

"I found a letter when the R.V broke down. It was about the inquiry to the car accident that killed-... took my mom. It said something about an alcohol test done on dad. They thought he was drunk. I mean, I didn't believe it. Dad would never do anything so stupid! But then I saw what he did earlier. It made me think twice. So I rang up the department that did the test. I told them I was working on the case and needed the file on the test because we lost ours. They said they would be sending the results later today. What if he was drunk? What if because of he's idiotic choices, me and Scott no longer have mom? I'm not upset... I'm pissed. I never get angry but this... It just makes my blood boil. Makes me see red. I can't deal with it. I cant deal with him, not right now."

Angela was shaking away the angry tears that had accumulated in her eyes. Bella was speechless. and drunk driving did not go together. It made her confused, she couldn't imagine the whirl wind of emotions that were spinning around in Angela. Standing up she opened her arms wide open for her friend.

"Come on. Come here."

Bella hugged Angela as the girl tried to keep her emotions in check. The slight hiccupping of her breath gave away the tears she was trying to fight away. It made Bella hug her even harder. Placing her chin on Angelas shoulder, she froze at what she saw. That man... Richie was standing just outside the pool grounds. Leaning on the white metal fence. The worst thing was he was staring straight at them, watching, for god knows how long. The power to move came back suddenly and Bella jerked backwards.

"We need to leave. Like now. Come on, lets head to our room."

Angela pulled away from Bellas urgent tugging and waved her off, heading back to the pool.

"No we don't Bella. I don't feel like heading back to the rooms yet. Lets just stay here for a little longer."

Bell searched for something to say. Anything that would get Angela to leave but not make her look like a crazy paranoid mess she was sure she was becoming. Nothing would leave her tongue. Lost in her own mind she was jolted back to the real world by a deep voice. One that did not belong to Angela.

"Are you alright?"

Jumping back slightly, she came face to face with Richie. Something was... different with the guy. Something off, not quite right... Something other about him. Like that man from her dreams. Only less so, not as intense. Bella could faintly hear Angela nervously laugh.

"I'm fine, I'm just-"

Richie cut her off with a frozen glare. The smile dropped from Angelas face as she seemed to curl in slightly into her self from the weight of the look she was getting.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Bellas heart thumped rapidly in her chest. Her ribs felt too tight, like they would crack from the beating of her heart. Making her way to Angela she grabbed the girl by the arm and started pulling her to the exit. Taking slow steps as if she was facing down a predator and any sudden movements would make him pounce. Forcing a hollow laugh, she tried to play off her uneasiness. Angela scooped up her bag and towel as they past by, Bella left hers because she would have to get to close to Richie. Something she was really unwilling to do.

"I'm fine. We were just leaving, so the pools all yours."

The girls made it to the gate and was just walking out when the man spoke up once more. Freezing Bella in her tracks and making her mind run a mile a minute.

"You can't run away from them Bella. The dreams...What you're seeing, its only going to get worse."

Bella tried to build the courage up around her like armour. The guy was pulling her leg. There was no possible way this Richie knew anything about what she was seeing or her dreams. He was just trying to wind her up for some reason.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This time it was his turn to laugh. It was rich and deep, it did nothing for her already frazzled nerves. The electric feeling was back. Charging her up until it felt like she would burst from her own skin.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie."

Anger settled in her stomach. Who the hell did he think he was? A hand stopped her from charging towards him. Angela looked weary and frightened. Breathing deeply through her nostrils, she quelled the anger singing in her veins some.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you in Scotts room. Go on Angela, I'll be fine."

After some more urging, Angela left. Glancing behind her at a waving Bella. Once the speckled girl was out of sight, Bella span around and charged at the man, stopping a foot away from him. It was as close as she could get. The pressure in her skull felt like it was going to make her head explode and spray brain matter all across the pool. He wouldn't look so put together with her flesh scattered across his shirt and suit.

"I don' know what you're trying to pull, but you leave me the hell out of it."

He chuckled some more, reaching into his breast pocket he pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Placing on between his lips, he lit up and puffed out a large cloud of smoke.

"You're home was never Forks. Or Phoenix. Can't you feel it? I know where it is. I can take you there. A family, home, a place to belong. Just come with me. "

Bella had never been so confused or scared before. Even when she faced down James had nothing on this. How the hell did he know these things. Working through everything, she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. Than it all Clicked.

Backing away, she laughed loudly, wagging her finger back and forth. She nearly bought it.

"That's a good one. If my dad wasn't a cop I would have fallen for it too. Your brother swiped my driving licence while you distracted me earlier. That's how you know my name and address. Let me guess, you will take me to this dazzling place for a small fee? Nice con but its not for me thanks."

Not giving him time to come up with more bullshit, Bella stormed out of the pool grounds and made her way to the rooms. Chuckling at how stupid she was for giving the guy chance to get in her head. Honestly, she was nineteen, not twelve and he definitely was no Peter pan to whisk her of to Neverland. She played right into his hand. Shaking her head she turned the corner that lead to Scotts and Mr. Fullers room and stopped dead in her tracks.

Angela was standing outside the door with her hands up in surrender. A huge barrelled hand gun was pointed at her forehead. A hand came out of the door way and dragged Angela inside. Scuttling backwards, Bella bumped into something hard and big.

Slowly turning around she once again faced Richie. He was staring at her with a smug little grin and it made her heckles rise.

"Sorry princess, but like I said, you've gotta come with me."

Out of all the things Bella could have chosen to do, she went down the idiotic path. Kicking Richie straight in the nuts. He crumbled under the force of her kick, Huffing at impact. With out loosing any time, Bella made a dash for it. Running the way she came from she could hear him shout at her.

"I know you're real now! You can't leave me! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Bella pumped her legs faster as she heard his thundering steps coming from behind her. Praying that she could get away, get to the main road and get help. Her hopes were dashed when she was tackled to the ground just by the stairs. Thick arms wrapped around her and heaved her up in the air. Bella struggled for all she was worth as she was dragged back to the room. Kicking and clawing. Nothing worked.

"I told you princess, you've gotta stay with me. Its how it should be. You'll thank me later."


End file.
